The Emotion Epiphany
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Sheldon feels alone while Amy is busy working with Howard, but is loneliness the only emotion he's feeling?


**A/N: I received a prompt from FoxyTeaKettle77 (Cas3975 on Instagram):** _Sheldon thinks he's upset that Amy's not home, due to her working with Howard on their project, because he's lonely and doesn't want to be by himself. It dawns on him that he has actually discovered the emotion of jealousy, and how far will he go to stake his claim on Amy?_

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Sheldon stared at the action on the screen. He hoped rewatching the new Star Trek Discovery series would distract him from the fact that he was home alone again, but he just couldn't focus.

Ever since Amy began working on that robotics project with Howard, he barely saw her anymore. Some days she was out the door with just a quick kiss and didn't return until he was getting into his pajamas.

He turned off the TV and began pacing from the door to the island, as he contemplated ways to pass the time before his fiancée returned home. His long strides crossed the room in seconds, yet the tiny apartment felt cavernous with just him occupying the space. There was a time when he welcomed solitude, but now he craved human interaction.

He needed to get out. Locking the door behind him, he triple rapped on the door across the hall.

"Sheldon, what's up?"

"Hello, Leonard. I thought you may be interested in hanging out."

The experimental physicist opened the door wide. "I actually could use some company. Penny's at Bernadette's again."

"This project Amy and Howard are working on is affecting everyone," Sheldon muttered, as he took his seat on the couch.

"How about some Grand Theft Auto to preoccupy us?"

"Alright."

Sheldon maneuvered his car along the streets of Liberty City, barely focusing, just going through the motions.

After a few minutes, Leonard paused the game. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because the cops are right on your heels, but you just braked when you should have accelerated."

Sheldon set his controller on the middle cushion, _Amy's spot_.

"I thought coming here would curb my loneliness, but I really just miss Amy. No offence."

"None taken. Any idea when she'll be home tonight?"

"She didn't say."

Sheldon stood and paced in front of the couch. It wasn't fair that Wolowitz was in close proximity of her right now while he, her fiancé, only had her images in his head. He missed her throaty chuckle when he told her a joke and the feel of her head on his shoulder when they snuggled on the couch watching a movie. He knew she wasn't cuddling up to Howard, but the man did have an odd sense of humor, complete with voice impressions, that Amy might find endearing. In fact, the last time he had stopped by her lab, they were looking too chummy.

Sheldon pondered this. He was lonely, yes, but was there more to his feelings? Was he actually jealous of the engineer?

"Leonard, please take me to the university."

"Sheldon, it's getting late. I'm sure Amy will be home before we could get there."

"Please, Leonard? I need to see her."

His friend hesitated then grabbed his keys.

Sheldon stared into the darkness wringing his hands on the short drive to the university. In his mind's eye, he saw his fiancée having a grand old time dancing and laughing with Wolowitz. The moment Leonard parked, Sheldon was out the door, sprinting to the biology building.

The darkened corridors were a blur as he raced past door after door. On autopilot, he rounded one last corner. Two familiar voices resonated through the empty hall, becoming louder with each step. He skidded to a stop, hands on his knees as he wheezed. Regaining his breath, he triple knocked on the door frame.

Amy spun around, eyes wide. "Sheldon! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

He crossed the room in three long strides. Placing one hand on his fiancée's waist, he dipped her backwards and crushed his lips to hers. Amy's hands flailed then rested on her fiancé's broad shoulders, as she surrendered to him.

"Um, maybe I should leave you two lovebirds alone." Howard skirted around the couple, but they barely noticed.

"What was that for?" Amy panted, when Sheldon released her.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Tonight I also realized that I'm jealous of all the time you spend with Howard, and I don't like that feeling. Amy, I know there's nothing going on between you two, but I'm envious that he sees you more than I do lately. Our apartment feels so empty without you."

She took his hands in hers. "I suppose I have been spending a lot of time here. I'm sorry you feel neglected and envious. I need to find a balance between my work life and my home life."

"I can create a schedule for you," he suggested with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'll agree to that on two conditions: number 1 - I have a say in the terms, and number 2 - we make out tonight so I can make up for lost time."

"Deal."

He pulled her closer, and his lips found hers for the second time that night, though it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
